


An Unfinished Melody

by CuriouslyIndecisive



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ficlet, Music, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriouslyIndecisive/pseuds/CuriouslyIndecisive
Summary: Prompt - Companions reacting to the Inquisitor being able to play the piano? Maybe they’re walking past an old room no one uses one day, and hears this beautiful music?





	An Unfinished Melody

Sera was beginning to think she’d never see every corner of this damn fortress. For three weeks, she’d devoted all her time to exploring it, yet still she found parts unknown. She’d only stumbled across this tunnel this morning, behind a door in a crumbling section of the west wall. And it was special; every hidden piece she’d discovered so far had been undisturbed. Here, however, hers were not the first footfalls to make a path in the centuries’ worth of dust on the floor.

She’d walked for maybe 10 minutes when she first heard the sound. A soft, thrumming noise, like someone humming in the room next door. As she followed it the noise grew stronger, rising at turns and falling just after. She walked five minutes more, turned a corner, and happened upon a door.

The music came from within. A melody, at once haunting and dramatic, echoing off the stone inside the room. It reverberated in her heart as well. Sera sank against the wall as unbidden images of her childhood flew into her mind, accompanied by tumultuous notes from the piano. Deep staccato pounded in her chest as she saw the baker she thought hated her. A wild crescendo rose with the rebellious image of refusing her inheritance. Sharps and flats sang out in triumph to recollections of her friends in the Red Jennies and the good they’d done for the little people. Then the tempo slowed, and Sera worked to match her breathing to the low and delicate refrain. Abruptly, the song ended.

Sera could not leave without discovering the identity of the mystery musician. She stood and brushed the dust off her bottom, then knocked gently at the door.

“Come,” a voice called, and Sera let herself in. She was dumbstruck at the sight of the person seated on the bench. A moment passed before Sera spoke.

“Why did you stop?”

The Inquisitor shrugged and answered, “Because the story’s not over yet.”


End file.
